


Three birds with one stone

by Tobinka



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobinka/pseuds/Tobinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of her precious spiderlings is killed and Elise goes for her revenge.  Unfortunately, she seeks more than just killing the offender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three birds with one stone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first attempt to write anything in English. I will betaread soon, don't worry.  
> Now I am sorry for my mistakes, because English is not my native language.

Elise had a rough day. One of her spiderling was missing. She searched for him whole day, and now the moon was coming to take the control over the sky. Her body made a red glow as she changed to her spiderform. She was going to search more during the night, and as spider her senses were much better.  
She raised her precious spider babies and cared them like sacred gems, because they were grown to serve and to enterntain her spider god, who lived in the giant cavern in the middle of forest on shadow island. It was needed to distract her spider god, so he wouldn’t notice she is using his immortality powers and magic only for her own bussinesses. Time to time she grabed poor and desperated people, or people which were stupid enough to sniff in her forest and took them to the cavern full of rotting skeletons and spiderwebs to feed her master. But the fact, that one of important things in her masterplan, which was killing the spidergod and claiming his full powers, was missing, made her very anxious and nervous. 

Elise usually let her spiderlings to run around forrest. There was no danger for them, because all the animals knew and felt there was something corrupted in those red spiders, and they kept their distances from them. Also, if any of spiderling would come to harm, her mother would sadisticaly kill the one who caused it. This unwritten rule of forest had been there since the spidergod came here. This is why forrest was so calm this night, pure silence was there, not even interrupted by eight legs of beautifull queen of spiders, because the animals sensed something bad happened and went to hideouts.

Silently, she run through the bushesh, searching for any clues for her lost baby. It took nearly month to raise spiderling this big, and it wasn’t easy to give them birth.  
Spiderqueen made her way to pond in the west from the cave. It was far away from play she lived, and she didn’t expected to find anything there. But she did. A footstep. She made a wicked face. There will be tasty diner, at least, if she won’t find her lost descendant. As Elise continued to follow the steps, she started to smell her trophy. It was fresh, young and spicy smell. But there was something else in the wind. She smelled blood and acid. After few minutes she notices a few drops of blood on leafs and on the ground. Her heart started beating faster as she followed smell and steps. 

In a moment, she stopped, turned to human form and started screaming. Her baby spiderling was pinned to oak tree with silver bolt. Her deep earripping voice went through the forrest as a wave of pain. 

„No. I will find you. I will find you, murder. There is nowhere to hide in my forest“ she screamed. 

About 10 miles away, one wounded women, with dark black hair and red coat shaked. She was running from Noxian assassins, who were sent to kill her, and she ended up in silent dark forest. Vayne managed to run from Talon and his group, be he got lost. She was bleeding from her thigh, got one or two ribs broken and had straches on her face. And now, weird and scary screaming was coming from place, where some big spider, one she‘s never seen before, attacked her. Luckily, she shot the creature and pined it to tree, without any bigger harm. After she limped few milles, she noticed a spiderbite, which was poisoning her blood. Vayne needed to get away from the forest, but she needed to rest.  
After another hour of slow walking, Vayne found old tree, with big hole inside. She decided to spent the night here, and continue with searching for exit in forest tomorrow. It is good byword, that morning is wiser than the evening. 

Elise slowly removed dead spider from tree, and eated it. It came from her body and it returned. She changed to her spider from and followed the offender.  
The moon was shining in its full power in the middle of black sky, accompanied by thousands of stars. Spiderqueen was silently following smell and footsteps. She was surprised by it’s trail, sometimes they turned left, sometimes right. She assumed that whoever did this, he must be wounded. She smiled, because she knew she is close. Her feast was about to start.

Vayne was hiding in old tree together with aunts and roaches, breathing slowly, tired but still paying but attention. She felt she is followed since she heard that screaming, even that she didn’t hear or see anything.  
Elise stood behind bush and watched the old tree. She changed into her human form, because it was more comfortable to eat like this. She was going to stun that son of bitch and than to bite his head of. Unseed, she moved behind the tree, and then, she noticed, that all the time she was following young women. She was pretty, Elise though. 

„What do we got here…..“ she whispered as she tied Vayne with her sticky webs. Vayne’s heart stopped beating for few seconds. 

„You murdered my baby. I will kill you as well.“ Elise continued, while she was tying Vayne more; ,,but I am going to have some fun with you.“ 

Elise didn’t remember when she changed her mind to kill the offender immediately, but when she saw and smelled young woman, something brok in her. Suddenly, she realised it has beed ages she had some real pleasure. She will kill three bids with one stone before the sunbeams touch her forest. 

„I didn’t k-killed any baby of y-yours“ Vayne choked, trying to escape webs. But more she moved, more firm they were. 

„No? So, why I found it killed by your bolt?“ Elise hissed.

She remembered killing only some venomous spider with her bolt, but not harming any child. That moment Vayne looked at her rapist. The woman wasn’t human at all. Her brain worked harder as she was thinking more and more. Is it possible? It would explain the webs coming from her hands, the spider teeth and something coming from her back thst looked like some sort of legs. A fear fulfiled her heart as she realised she is dealing with spiderqueen, who made all people leave this rich forest. Vayne thought spiderqueen was just some urban legend to scare children who wanted to play in forest, because she never heard or met anyone who saw this monsterous female creature. 

„At least, my child prepared you well. Venom in your veins will slowly kill you, but before that happen, you will serve me.“ Spider lady agressively removed black suit that Vayne wore and revealed her breast. Teasr filled Vayne’s eyes, when Elise bit her left nipple. Soon, blood started coming out. 

Vayne had her eyes closed firmly, but when she felt her own blood on her stomach, she opened them. Before her, stood the spiderqueen, now, with no clothes on. Or, the stuff that was covering her hearty breasts and well shaped butt. Elise made wavy moves with her left hand and her webs started moving, and new one appearing. Vayne was hanging in the air, with her hands and legs tied and spread. 

Elise caressed her right breast with soft kisses and removed bottom part of suit. When she notices Vayne is not weating any underwear, as humans do, she licked her lips. But she attacked Vayne’s mouth at first. Uncompromisingly, spiderqueen entered her mouth, bitting her into toungue and plundered it like conqueror. When they spread, Vayne was choking. 

„Humans…so fragile.“ She laughed. As she did, Vayne spat saliva mixed with blood on her face. After that, she knew she will regret this. 

Elise moved her face to her bleeding nipple, and bit it off. Vayne shriek out in pain, but it was followed by pleasure. Elise sucked her second nipple, played with it with skillfull tongue and started running her fingher through Vayne’s pubic hair. Face of demon hunter was full of tears but yet blushing from accepted pleasure. She will die, but this was better than assassin blade in her chest. 

She feld cold on her nipple, so Vayne oppened her eyes to see what was Elise about to do now. She moved down, and Vayne expected some touch on her pink clit, but instead of satisfiing her last need, Elise began licking her wound on her thigh. Elise’s black long tongue was travelling on her bloodied leg as one of her hands disappeared. 

„You taste so good…“ Elise whispred when she licked off all blood. 

Finally, her hungry mouth found its way to other women‘s crotch. Painfull bites followed by soft kisses made small journey from Vayne’s navel to her clit. Elise touched that bloodfilled spot only with point of her tongue. Then, she returned to bleeding nipple, licked huge drop of blood from it and shove her tongue right into her vagina. Vayne arched her back, when she felt the pleasure. 

Elise was tasting Vayne slowly and curiously. With smart tongue, she made few circles inside Vayne’s body. Soon, tongue was replace by something bigger. Vayne recognised it was spiderqueen’s hand, pleasantly warm and soaked with Elise’s vagina juices.  
Three fingers sarted destroying her insides, when the body of spider woman was tightly pressed onto tied woman. Her skin was cold and it felt like snake or lizard but Vayne felt beating heart in her chest. Elise crouched a bit and bend her pelvis, so their pussies were touching. This added more arousal to both women. Elise started sucking breasts, that were served exactly to her mouth and rubbed against Vayne’s dying body as she stroked two clits at once. Now, it was act of pure passion and need, which was affictin Elise for so long to hold back. She forget about spidergod, her dead baby and focused on orgasm, she was about to reach. Rustling and moaning surrounded them in silent night, when two woman reached their satisfaction together. Vayne screamed much more than Elise. Maybe it was because she was dying, or maybe it was her best orgasm, but no one knows. 

Elise parted from Vayne and licked her working hand.

„Mmm...“ she pured at taste of their juices mixed together. 

Vayne was exhausted. Poisoned blood started to do its job. She looked at agressor in this act. In her eyes was request for life. Request for more nights with Elise. But it was denied. 

Webs, that was holding Vayne came loose and she fell on dirty ground. She was too weak to stand up or even to run. 

„Please.“ Was the last word, she ever said on this world. 

„Sure, my dearest.“ Elise answered prayer while she was changing into beautifull spider. 

Her giant claws dissappeared in black haired woman’s neck. Her brown eyes closed slowly as the spark of life left her. 

Elise feasted on her naked, destroyed body, but she decided she will nefer forget about this night, as it was the best night she ever had.


End file.
